


Did you actually know? (about the dead, that is)

by Kayoi1234



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Demise Spoilers, Gen, Grian makes a game and it turns out to be a lot of Angst, Hermitcraft demise, Trauma, demise - Freeform, minecraft personas ONLY, will be uptodate until another one bites the dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: There's a thing about being dead. And it's not just grey skins and a penchant for trapping the living.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Did you actually know? (about the dead, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> How in the living name of hell would I own Hermitcraft?
> 
> Also I regret nearly everything.
> 
> EDIT (23/12/19): BDubs went ahead and got himself demised so, you know. Obligated.
> 
> EDIT (24/12/19): Mumbo just bit the dust so you know the drill. Also JoeHills. He went ahead and Did That.
> 
> EDIT (25/12/19): DocM77 got tricked, back-stabbed, and quite possibly, bamboozled.

This is the thing about being dead.

Your mind, and you, yourself, might forget the death, or laugh about how you died, but your body will remember, and some subconscious part of your brain will remember it too, and would rather not experience that particular event again.

That’s the thing about being dead, with greyed out skin and blank eyes. It’s not really over until a proper respawn can be issued.

\---

Ren is fine with heights.

He’s fine with heights. He’s the Grim-Dog now, he’s the terror of the server, he is, he is, he is…

He is quite a ways up, isn’t he?

The ground is very far away. The trees are just a speck at the Deadquarters. One small misstep, and he’d fall. He has an elytra but, the thought of just _plummeting_ to the ground, not being able to slow the fall, well…

No one is going to question why Ren walks a lot more now, right?

\---

Stress died like Ren, but she looks back at it and wonders how else it could have gone.

She doesn’t question Ren’s decision to walk everywhere now. Heights are a sore topic for her now, and catching stuff while flying doesn’t really seem like a good idea anymore. She traces her fingers around the Totem of Undying, one of the few she still has left, her touch grazing the carvings into the wooden surface, pausing at the green painted eyes set into the seemingly blank wood.

She hurls the totem in a chest and deigns to forget about it until the respawns are properly issued. Let bygones be bygones, and all that.

Stress absolutely does not meticulously check her elytra for faults or tears ever since her death, no, not at all.

\---

Xisuma doesn’t talk to Ren for a few days.

He’s not angry at him. Maybe initially, but not anymore. He’s just…frustrated.

TNT mocks him from the corner of his eyes, and the smell of gunpower is a little bit more cloying now. He should be getting to fixing the respawns, but…but…there’s nothing stopping him but…

Tripwires scare him now. Well, it’s less of scare and more of that he prefers not to use them. TNT is fine and all, but it’s not…it’s not something he’ll be around for extended periods of time. He decides that he’ll…

He doesn’t know. He avoids the raceway and decides that he’ll go do something else. Explosions are loud and tripwires are invisible, but that doesn’t really mean anything now, does it?

\---

Jevin figures how he died is karma for something he did.

He sort of just went… _splat_ on the side of one of Mumbo’s buildings, right? Someone had to scrape him off the sides of the white concrete walls. It was messy, apparently.

So maybe he uses less rockets while flying. It’s not…a bad thing, right? And maybe he flies a little higher than necessary, but that just means people can’t see him when he plants all the cool traps he’s definitely going to do. He’s not scared of going splat again. He’s not…he’s not scared.

He’s not scared of going _splat_.

\---

There’s nothing wrong with pufferfish it’s just Scar…doesn’t really like the little fish anymore.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but it got dark, and then it started to _hurt_ and there were pufferfish that attacked him, and the next thing he knows, he’s digging himself out of a grave.

Scar…doesn’t really travel via the Nether anymore. He hears that all the portals are trapped, anyway. Perfectly reasonable. Perfectly…perfectly reasonable. And maybe he doesn’t really want to approach the ocean, but it’s _dangerous_ there, you know? All the drowned and the…the pufferfish.

He has a bucket of pufferfish, and the little fish is content, swimming in circles. It’s…cute, almost, but Scar knows that if he puts even a finger in that bucket, he’ll get poisoned and he’ll…

He doesn’t know. So, there’s nothing wrong with pufferfish it’s just that…Scar doesn’t really like the little guys anymore.

\---

Cub…is pretty sure his death is _mostly_ his fault.

He got himself stuck, he stood there like an idiot while a skeleton shot at him, but it still hurt.

Burning in lava hurts, in a way that flesh melts off his bones and nerve endings are constantly in pain as he burns. It hurts in a way that feels like he’s being killed over and over again, and it hurts in a way that feels…horrible.

But people don’t go near lava, so nobody really questions why he puts so much caution around buckets of lava, even if they have no danger of spilling.

\---

Both Tango and Impulse remember their deaths being very…loud.

Tango felt the floor give way, the way that the wood and carpet sort of shifted, Impulse remembers the feeling of obsidian against his legs, and how solid and intimidating it looked. They both remember the TNT that fell on to them and exploded in a crescendo of noise and explosions, and then the subsequent digging out of their own graves, their tackling hugging of each other as they sink to the cold stone floors, and then…that’s it really.

So maybe they’re a little hesitant to stand on floating platforms. It’s doesn’t really mean anything, right?

\---

Grian doesn’t like talking about his death much.

It was terrifying, the explosions, the noise, the subsequent waking up in a grave that he did not recognise. He had clawed his way out, choking on clean air, and immediately sprinted towards the place where he died. Grian is a builder, and while he can appreciate a good explosion, there’s a sort of feeling whenever Grian is about to place a block down

Grian lets his fellow Dragon Bros give him a proper funeral, and one for False too, and as he sets off for the Deadquarters, he makes two promises to himself.

One, is to never hurt a Dragon Bro, because…you know, it’s _bro_. And the other, is to make sure that he is never trapped like that again.

TNT is a dangerous thing. If Grian tries to learn what it smells like, well, who’s to judge?

\---

False doesn’t beat herself up about her death, but she is certainly frustrated about it. She rests the dragon head in her lap, a stitched thing of black and purple felt, with plastic horns. She fiddles with a stitched ear, thinking back to it.

A broken block. A split-second view of an observer. Explosions that filled her vision like a white sheet, before she’s digging out of her own grave, with a stitched dragon head in her pocket and ringing ears.

So maybe she has second thoughts before breaking a block. She makes the same promises as Grian, because she’s a Dragon Bro too, and she will never, _never_ be tricked again.

\---

Cleo trusted the two of them.

Keralis seemed apologetic, so there’s that at least. She remembers falling, remembers landing in the complete dark, the withering effect upon her like a curse, the TNT, and the explosions that followed.

The TNT wasn’t that bad. That stuff explodes, but it’s the roses.

She was turned human on her last respawn, so the withering effect actually _hurt_. It was like a searing, angry infection, crawling up her bones and demanding their due. It had hurt, the curse, curling into her bones.

She systematically kills off any wither roses she may find, and if anyone asks, she’ll just say they didn’t look all that nice, to be honest. Completely believable, right?

\---

TFC doesn’t really mind his death. Sure, he could have avoided it, drinking that fire-resistance potion, or using that water bucket he had, but…well, death is an old friend.

He laughs in the face of death, because he has seen _scary_ before, and Ren isn’t scary. No one on the dead team really is, because he’s an old soul who has seen nearly everything, so he’s not afraid of a little lava.

TFC is not afraid of lava. He respects it as a dangerous material, something not to be taken lightly, and as such, decides that he’ll just be more careful next time.

\---

Keralis knew that he was gambling with his own life there.

But the music was horrifying, the timer was ticking, so when the TNT dropped and he blew up into little, Keralis-flavoured chunks? He knew it was coming, some subconscious part of him anyway. He should have listened to Mumbo’s advice of not throwing an egg at the crystal floating in the centre, but he didn’t listen and now he’s _dead_.

He thinks he doesn’t like chickens or eggs very much. They make him…uncomfortable. He avoids Tango for 3 days straight, and doesn’t really go underground much anymore.

\---

BDubs figures that his death is karma for tricking Cleo to her demise, but it still stung like when you scrape your knee for the first time. It's disbelief, followed by intense disappointment. 

He shouldn't have invited Cleo to his base. Left her alone for the time it takes to change a few armour stands. Should have noticed the gravel, the extra lecterns. He should have noticed how blocks were missing, how blocks were placed, how the lectern next to Cleo looked just that more suspicious, he should have, he should have, _he should have-_

There's a lot of "He should have" and not a lot of "He did". BDubs knows that it's his fault, partially, but betrayal still feels like the first time a kid scrapes their knee and sees how much it actually _hurts_. 

BDubs doesn't really like to go near lecterns anymore. Nobody really questions why. 

\---

Joe doesn't really know why he did what he did. 

There was an indent in the floor, it was so obvious, and yet, he still fell and burned in a pit of lava he couldn't get out of. It had hurt, the way the lava had eaten away at his flesh, the way that he simply _couldn't_ _get out_ . But the trap was so painfully obvious, and yet just one mistake and here he was, dead and without his dog. It's something that fills him with both frustration and disappointment, but he supposes that after running from death for so long, it was bound to catch up with him eventually. 

He pens another poem down, and wonders about the Deadquarters a bit more. He'll hold off visiting it again for a little while longer. It's...its fine to not go there for a bit, right?

\---

Mumbo didn’t know what he thought he about his death.

He threw a ender-pearl, and he teleported and it exploded. It was instant, and the TNT hadn’t really hurt, but it was still loud, and all of his gear fell into the void. It’s frustrating, in the way that he had been alive for so long and yet this is what happens near the very end. 

Maybe this death was payment for Keralis’s death. He doesn’t know, and it frustrates him.

He doesn’t use ender-pearls anymore. He never really used them much in the first place, so nobody suspects anything.

\---

Doc had a _plan_. He was ready for the worst when he had to come back, he was ready for one trap that he had gotten a tip about, he was ready, he was prepared, he was, he was, he was...

It didn't matter in the end, did it now? The trap was changed, the information was either outdated or faulty, so instead of burning, burning, he had been _blown up._ No time to react. Just a simple bang that kills him, and he couldn't have even moved, because by the time he could, he's already dead, turned into a mess of bionic parts and charred flesh. 

Doc doesn't really like small, enclosed spaces anymore. If he refuses to go into crawlspaces, especially those with obsidian, he'd rather wait outside, thank you very much.

\---

Being dead isn’t all that it’s chalked up to be, I’m afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
